


What Happens When You Bring A Love Potion to A Training Camp?

by behindtheimpala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A teeny bit of smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Training Camp, everyones cute and happy, love potion, magical au, miyagi prefecture training camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: This has been fully written out and is about 12k but I have to format it and proofread it so expect about a chapter every few days.Takeda brings a love potion to the Miyagi Training Camp to make Ukai fall in love with him, but it starts to affect some of the players.





	1. Prologue: Takeda and The Magic Shop

Takeda stood outside the unmarked door, in the middle of the alleyway. He blew warm breath into his hands. He was freezing cold, but what he came for was worth more than his numb fingers currently. He shook his head gently, and chuckled at himself. He couldn’t believe that the leader of the swim club had convinced him to go to this woman, who was probably a crack pot!

“The slender brown haired man was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened. “Hello, ma’am.” He said in a polite voice. The woman had long blonde hair, an hourglass figure covered in a stretched grey sweater and black yoga pants. He shook his head; this crack pot didn’t get the memo that witches are supposed to wear long black dresses and have crook noses and not be gorgeous.

She turned around quick. “What have you come for?” He said, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Takeda was taken aback a little bit by her sudden movement. “Uhm,” He blushed bright pink.

He looked around the store type area that they had walked into, shelves lined the walls and jars of everything imaginable lined the shelves. He jumped when he saw a frog ribbit from inside of the jars. Takeda took a deep breath. If he had come this far, he might as well go all the way. “I’ve come for a uhm,” He looked away, pushing his glasses up his nose with his first finger. He took a deep breath.

“I’ve come for a love potion.” He said with a very serious looking face, even though it faltered after a moment. The woman nodded softly. “Alright. Who’s the lucky girl?” She said softly as she walked around the room, collecting jars for her spell.

“They uhm, own a store nearby. They have bright blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes.” Takeda’s eyes seemed to be looking off into a faraway place as he spoke. He watched the witch move to gather ingredients.

“I have the money!” He said suddenly, running up to the counter and setting a little bit over 100,000 yen onto the counter next to the mortar and pestle where she was working.  
“Why them?” She asked, knowing the magic would be more powerful if the man divulged more information that she could in turn use as power for the potion. Takeda suddenly looked up. He was in Tokyo, he thought to himself, no one is going to know that the advisor for a country volleyball team has the hots for the coach of their club.

“I work with them.” He said softly, sitting down in an old wooden chair next to the glass case full of wants and dried leaves of extinct trees. “I have to stand next to them every day, for hours, and I’ve fallen in love and I just don’t know what I’m going to do if I won’t know what they’re lips feel like on mine at least.” He whispered softly, gently touching his fingers to his own lips.

She nodded softly. “How long have you had this crush on this person?” She questioned softly. He looked down at the floor, looking at the swirled colors of the tile.

“Almost six years,” He whispered softly. “I first came to this town for my apprenticeship, and I forgot my bento box at home.” He chuckled softly, thinking about how his bento box had long been thrown away just so that he could go in the morning and see Ukai out of the corner of his eye, smoking a cigarette and drinking coffee as he pretended to choose between which kind of fish he wanted to eat today.

The witch looked down at Takeda, seeing the blushing cheeks and warm smile that the man held just thinking about this person he held so dear. She promised herself then, that she would put as much power into this potion as she could.

She spaced out, thinking about being invited to the wedding, humming happily as she thought of salmon and asparagus and enough champagne to make her dizzy. She jumped out of her thoughts of which dress to wear that day, and chuckled when Takeda coughed.

“She sounds nice.” She said softly. She took a small wooden spoon and poured the mixture into a small locket. Somehow, the liquid of probably half a cup, fit into the locket the size of a thumbnail.

“That should do it.” She said proudly. “Just wear this around the person you want to fall in love, and they will fall instantly.” She said, handing him the small silver heart-shaped locket on a long delicate silver chain.

He nodded softly, staring at the locket as the witch started to count her money, an even wider smile on her face now. He walked out of the small store, putting the necklace on under his shirt. “Oh no!” He said as he checked the time, making a quick run for the bullet train hoping he hadn’t missed the last train.


	2. Miyagi Prefecture Training Camp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp starts

Weeks passed, and Takeda had lost hope that the locket would ever work. He still wore it, though. Half on the chance that the woman wasn’t a crack pot and Ukai would really fall in love with him, half because he started to like the little piece of jewelry. He ran as fast as he could towards the gymnasium. He could already hear volleyballs hitting the wooden flooring. He smiled wider, yanking the doors opened.

“WE’VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE MIYAGI PREFECTURE ADVANCED TRAINING CAMP!” He yelled as loud as he could into the gymnasium full of team members. There was a still silence, and then volleyballs falling to the ground as the whole team cheered loudly.

Ukai ran up to Takeda with a wide smile. “That’s amazing!” He said, looking at the acceptance paperwork in Takedas hands. Takeda melted a little bit when Ukais hand brushed with his own as he took the papers. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears for a moment, until the sound of captain Daichi’s call brought the entire team surrounding him and Ukai to hear the news. 

Ukai read off the paperwork. “Karasuno is cordially invited to the Advanced Miyagi prefecture training camp. Taking place in the Tokyo suburb, Karasuno will join teams Nekoma, Aoba Johsi, Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani and Dateko for the whole month to learn from each other and create a sense of competition and community before the Nationals start!” The whole team cheered again. All the first years were shaking with lots of excitement about joining the other teams in a way to learn from each other, not just to play against each other.

Hinata and Kageyama could barely sleep that night. Kageyama threw his volleyball into the air, concentrating on both his perfected setter technique, and the future. They had gone to a make-shift training camp before, so he wondered how this one was going to be so different.

They all boarded the bus, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Noya already looked like they were about ready to fall asleep because they hadn’t been able to sleep they were so excited.   
They, along with Takeda, ended up falling asleep on the bus as they headed into the Tokyo suburb. They were in a different one than the one they had been in for their training camp before.

Tsukki was off the bus first. They were in the middle of the parking lot the buses creating sort of a circle around them to create a corral for the teams. It took Tsukki only a few moments to find the deep read Nekoma bus and make a run for the bus door.

With such intense training for Nationals, he hadn’t been able to visit his boyfriend very often. Like once every two weeks not very often. Takeda watched his blonde student’s eyes light up when they met with the messy haired captain of the Nekoma team. 

Tsukki was picked up, and wrapped his legs around his boyfriends as they kissed. Takeda sighed softly, wondering if there would be a time that he would run into Ukai’s arms to kiss him. He jumped when Ukai was the last to get off the bus.

The teams stood around in the large area, some conversing with friends on their team, others conversing with friends on other teams. A tall woman stood in the center of the area and called attention, quieting down the crowd of teenage boys.

“Welcome! To the Miyagi prefecture advanced training camp. You, and your teammates have been chosen because we believe that you have the greatest chance of taking our prefecture straight to Nationals!” She paused for a moment as the teams cheered. “Listen up! I will call out names of two, and that’s going to be your roommate. When you hear your name, come up and collect your key.” She said, holding a box of envelopes which held two welcome notes and two room keys.”

She called out the coaches first. The advisors from Dateko and Aoba were joined together. Takeda bit his lip, hoping that his name and Ukai’s name were going to be called together.

Slowly, groans of disappointment and cheers filled the area. Kuroo and Tsukki went up to get their keys together, practically skipping the whole way. Takeda couldn’t help but give a bit of a pout when he heard that he was going to be paired with the advisor for the Shiratorizawa team. He couldn’t help but notice a little bit of pout coming from Ukai as he returned with the tall man by his side. A pout on Takedas face formed when he saw that Ukai was paired with the coach of the Aoba team.

Kageyama let out a breath when he was paired with Hinata. Anyone but Aoba’s Oikawa, or his boyfriend, would be good. Asahi gave out a small squeak when he heard he was paired with the infamous Ushijima. Noya reached up and patted his back gently and Asahi nodded softly, feeling a little bit more confident to join the eagle like team member. Noya joined the Dateko team, having been paired with Koganegawa 

Oikawa and Iwa high fived when they were paired up together. Bokuto was paired Tendou from the Shiratorizawa team. The great Aone gave a giant pout when he had to join the pinch server from Karasuno, the meek Yams. The great horned owl spiker and his boyfriend, the grumpiest owl in existence were paired up and they cheered happily. Slowly, everyone was paired up. Yachi almost fainted when she was paired up with Kiyoko in the small women’s dorm building.

The woman in the center started to speak again. “Do not think of your roommate as a curse. Learn from them, and teach them your own knowledge. These weeks will help you, and your team, become better! The gyms will be closed for the next two days, and no practicing is allowed! Use this time to get to know your roommates and the other teams here!” She explained before dismissing them.

Their rooms were mostly empty, and sort of small. The men’s dorms were like large bedroom after large bedroom down the hallway, a community shower room at the end of the hallway. The rooms were empty except for two rolled up futon sets on either side of the room and in the center, was a large 8 drawer dresser that had a small TV on it that had many past games downloaded onto them that students could watch in their downtime. Every men’s room had a vanity and sink.

The women’s dorms were a little bit different, each room had the same amenities that the men’s dorms had, but their vanity was larger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Let's Get This Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else to start with than some good ol' kagehina! Hinata is a bit of a masochist, Kageyama is a budding Sadist who holds onto his boyfriend a bit too tight, and Oikawa adores Iwaizumi only a little bit more than he loves pain.
> 
> This chapter will switch this story from Teen straight to explicit!

Kageyama practically dragged Hinata through the hallways as they looked for their room. Kageyama opened the door quickly, throwing their bags into the room and was quick to push Hinata against the wall and kiss him. Hinata melted into the kiss quickly, moaning out softly. 

“Kageyama-kun!” Hinata said quickly, easily pushing him off. “Noya slept on me the whole way here. I’m taking a shower before we do anything.” He said softly. Most of the Miyagi prefecture was known to have cross-team relationships but Kageyama and Hinata had very strict parents so they decided to keep their relationship a secret, except to Ukai and Takeda who had found them fucking in the showers after practice one day.

Hinata grabbed his towel and his room key, and walked down to the community shower room at the end of the hallway. Kageyama knew he had to shower as well, but also knew if he saw even a little bit of Hinata naked, soaking wet he wouldn’t be able to help himself. He decided to roll out their futons out onto the mostly empty room, making them so that they could sleep next to each other.

Hinata walked down to the shower room, practically jumping out of his skin when he found Aone from the Dateko team walking out in just a towel. “You have eyebrows!” Hinata said suddenly, unable to help himself. Something about bathrooms brought out the impulsivity in the boy.

Aone looked down and stared his beady eyes straight through Hinata, reminding Hinata of when they had locked eyes on the court in previous games which gave Hinata the thought that maybe Aone’s face just looks that way. “Yeah,” He said in his usual gravel voice. “Futakuchi said that it would make me look more intimidating, so I use covering make up to hide them.” He said softly with a small chuckle, even that laugh sounding like a threat from the tall male. “I-It works…” Hinata said softly as he hurriedly made his way into the bathroom, praying to the volleyball gods that the bathroom would be empty.

He heard two of the showers going. One of them was probably Azumane who had a daily twelve step treatment for his hair, or that’s what Noya said. He chose one of the doors, and it ended up being an unlucky door. He instantly covered his eyes, but had saw enough to know that he was seeing Iwaizumi being fucked by Oikawa, Oikawa had duct tape over his mouth and Iwaizumi had his hand in his hair and would tug occasionally when Oikawa wasn’t rutting back on Iwa’s cock hard enough. Iwa quickly slammed the stall door shut again.

Hinata ran from that stall, going to the very last one on the end. He very slowly opened the stall door, took a long breath out when he saw that it was empty. He went inside and undressed, and started the shower. He looked down at his body, unable to help a little dopey smile as he saw the bruises on his hips in the shape of Tobio’s hands, and all the kiss marks covering his thighs.

He heard a strangled sound come from the front of the bathroom, giving a little giggle now knowing that it was probably Oikawa. He remembered his own boyfriend waiting for him to return from the bathroom, washing his hair and body, going gentle as he slid the washcloth over his hip bruises. He wrapped himself up in a towel, realizing that he had forgotten to bring an extra pair of clothes with him. He wrapped his towel around his stomach, just enough to hide his hip bruises and grabbed his clothes and walked back to he and Tobio’s new room for the next month.

He jumped when he heard a shout come from one of the coach’s rooms, paying no mind to it and returning to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Ushijima & Azumane (Not the Way You Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azumane & Noya

Asahi laid on Noya’s futon, which was spread out in the corner of the room, opposite from the side that Koganegawa had called dibs for before leaving to go off campus. Noya learned from Aone later that Koganegawa was going with Obara, Sasaya, and Onagawa to karaoke in downtown Tokyo. He was still soaking wet from taking his shower, and they were laying close. They had been friends for so long, that there really wasn’t a need for personal space between the two but they had never formed a romantic relationship, beyond Noya trying to propose to Asahi in fourth grade with a ring pop.

They had laid in silence since Asahi had come down to Noya’s dorm, laid down soaking wet in Noya’s futon wearing nothing but a pair of long shorts and a towel around his hair. “Want to talk about it?” Noya whispered softly.

Although Nishinoya may be a crazy powerhouse, he was more calm off the court, especially when he was around his anxiety-prone friend who would get spooked by Noya’s behavior if he got overexcited off court. Asahi took a deep breath and then turned to look at Noya.

“Wakatoshi Ushijima has a really big dick.” He said softly, turning bright pink. “I came in after dinner, and he wasn’t wearing any clothes and it was fucking huge! And it was thick too,” Asahi said softly, rolling over on his side to look at Noya straight on. “I don’t want to have sex with him or anything, but I can’t get the picture of his penis out of my head, Noya!” He said softly, hiding his face in the pillow.

Noya laid there silently for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. They had been friends since Noya had to found bullies making fun of the dark-skinned boy who was already a foot taller than the rest of the grade. Noya had been the shortest person of his grade. After that incident, they decided to be friends anyway. As they grew up, Noya developed into a sexuality that was straight, but panromantic and Asahi had developed into a sexuality that was very gay. They decided in high school not to let their sexualities get in the way of their friendship and while it had been hard work, they were thankful to have each other.

“How did he react when he saw you and realized he was naked?” Noya said softly, taking the towel out of Asahi’s hair and gently started to brush it. Asahi’s hair was his favorite part of Asahi.

“He didn’t do anything! He just acted normal, like some kind of pervert being naked in a room you share with someone else.” He said softly. Noya chuckled softly. “You do that at my apartment.” He said softly in response.

“That’s different, we’re best friends.” Asahi said softly, rolling over so that Noya had access to his hair to put cute braids into it and put it into a pretty bun. Noya hummed softly. “Maybe just talk to him about it? Tell him you’re conservative or something. I’m sure he’d understand.” Noya offered quietly.

Asahi nodded softly. “Maybe,” He said, taking a deep breath. He could do this, maybe later this evening when he would go back to his own room. “What time is dinner?” He asked softly. Noya looked at his phone. “It starts here in a little bit. Do you know how to get down to the cafeteria?” He asked. Asahi nodded. “Yep. I got lost looking for the dorms and I found it. It’s right next to the gymnasium, I want to go check that out before we go eat.” He said softly.

“Do you still have some of my old shirts?” He asked, sitting up and started digging through Noya’s pack. Noya had taken off with some of Asahi’s old shirts a few months ago, to wear as sleep shirts since they had become soft from being worn, and were going to be thrown away anyway because Asahi had moved on to ordering tall man shirts online.

Noya nodded softly. “Yeah, the Adidas one is in the side.” He said. Asahi nodded and put it over his head. “Perfect.” He said softly, standing up to realize that it came down long enough for him to be able to tuck into his shorts. “I wonder what they’re making for dinner.” He said.

Noya shrugged, both putting on their shoes and opened the door to the main hallway. They were about to step out when the found Taketora and Tanaka making a hurried run down the hallway, followed by Lev who was using his long legs to catch up. Asahi took a deep breath through his nose.

“Smells like steak,” He said softly, looking down to see Noya had joined Tanaka and Taketora running towards the cafeteria, making loud cheers the whole way. Asahi just smiled, shutting the door behind him and running after them, wanting to join them.


	5. Takeda and Ukai!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GET TO THE GOOD STUFF

Ukai and Takeda were not the first ones that appeared to the cafeteria, but they made it in just enough time so see Taketora, Tanaka, Asahi, and Noya run into the cafeteria, and watch Lev run right into the weighted door leading to the cafeteria. Kenma, who was patiently waiting in line, shook his head and returned to his game.

Kuroo and Tsukki walked up to their large table, which was filled with a pile of paperwork that talked about all the teams, and all the members on the teams that were here. “Mind if we sit with you guys? All the small tables are taken.” Tsukki asked as they sat down.

Takeda noticed that only Kuroo had a plate. “Are you not feeling well, Tsukishima?” He said softly. “Kuro-kun decided that I’m not allowed to hold anything until my hand gets better.” He said, holding up his hand, his ring finger and pinky casted together and had wrapping against his palm and wrist to provide support for his hurt fingers. The cast wrap was dark green.

“He didn’t agree until I told him I’d get Lev to draw dinosaurs on his cast.” Kuroo said with a chuckle, pulling the plates of rice and sizzling beef off his tray and handed them to Tsukki.

“Your body is going to need protein and iron to remake your bone and muscle in your finger. Make sure to eat lots of meat tonight.” Ukai said softly. Takeda smiled softly. Ukai always made sure to take care of his players even if he felt like he wasn’t the greatest coach for Karasuno. Kuroo nodded in agreement and slid half of his beef onto Tsukkis plate. 

“This is a lot of food,” He commented quietly, but happily picked up his chopsticks and started eating.

Kenma sat next to them, opting for a bowl of soup and some meat instead of rice and meat. Kuroo looked over, putting the back of his hand on Kenma’s forehead. “I don’t have a cold, the soup just looked better.” Kenma said flatly. Kuroo chuckled softly.

Tanaka and Taketora joined them, fighting to steal pieces of meat from the others plates. Hinata came up behind them calling Ukai’s name several times without getting his attention. Takeda looked from his meal to Ukai. “Hinata’s calling you.” He said softly. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Ukai had been looking at him so intently that he hadn’t realized that Hinata was asking for them to scoot so he and Kageyama could join the table. Takeda did his best not to let his defying cheeks not turn bright pink as Ukai sat close enough to him that they were touching.

Ukai ignored his heavy beating heart to sit up straight and check on the rest of his team. The third years Asahi, Kochi, and Daichi had joined Noya, Lev, Kindachi and Kunimi at a large round table and it looked like they were having a nice conversation. Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi had decided to sleep early tonight, and get an early start tomorrow so he didn’t see them. Ukai let out a little chuckle when he noticed Aone and Kyotami had joined each other at one of the small tables, envisioning a sign above their table that said No Eyebrows Allowed.

“If the gymnasiums aren’t open, what are we supposed to do tomorrow?” Hinata said after swallowing a large piece of beef that he managed to take from Tanaka while he wasn’t looking. Takeda looked up from his meal and nodded, swallowing.

“I saw them today filling up the pool behind the dorms. They really want to build a sense of community while you guys are here.” Takeda explained softly. “I think that there is going to be board game parties, karaoke, and I think some pick-up basketball games.” He said softly.

Takeda and Ukai stood up to put their trays and plates into the dishwasher station. When they looked back over, they saw Kuroo invite his coach, and his roommate the manager from the Shiritoizawa team, to join them for their meal.

Takeda’s eyes went wide as he felt Ukai’s hand wrap around his wrist and he was dragged out of the cafeteria. Takeda let out a little chuckle, knowing Bokuto was there too when he heard “hey hey hey!” coming from inside the cafeteria.

Takeda whimpered when Ukai pulled him down an empty hallway, and pushed him against the wall. “What have you done.” Ukai whispered softly. Takeda’s eyes went wide. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He whispered softly.

Ukai sighed softly. “I’ve always harbored a little bit of a crush on you, but ever since we left Karasuno I feel like I can’t handle you being so close, I need you. I want to mark you as mine.” He whispered.

“Ukai,” Takeda whispered in a very small voice, looking almost terrified because Ukai usually never showed outward emotions except anger in any other place rather than on the sidelines. “Ukai, kiss me.” He whispered.

Ukai looked up into Takeda’s eyes, realizing he was serious and closed the gap between them. He gently kissed Takeda’s hand before wrapping his free hand on the back of Takeda’s neck and pulled him closer, closing the space between them and meeting lips. Takeda was gentle and slow, this being his first kiss with a boy. Ukai had never been with a boy before, but had gotten really drunk a few times so he was a little bit more used to kissing the lips of a male than Takeda was and Takeda allowed him to take the lead.

Takeda let out a whimper into Ukais mouth as he wrapped his hand around his waist. Ukai pulled away. “Should I stop?” Ukai whispered softly, looking down at Takeda with concern. Takeda shook his head.

“I’ve just never… done this with a male, before.” He explained quietly.

Ukai got a great sense of pride from that, smirking as he pulled him farther down the hallway and into the bathroom. He yanked them into the largest stall. This time, Ukai took to Takeda’s hand first He gently kissed his palm, and then his knuckles, and then took two fingers into his mouth and sucked gently, letting Takeda push his digits near the back of his throat, making Ukai moan a little bit.

He pulled his fingers out, now soaking wet. “Finger your ass.” He whispered softly. Takeda turned bright pink, but slowly pushed his hand down the back of his pants. He gasped out when he felt his fingers enter his hole. “It feels good.” He whispered softly, gently moving them in and out.

Ukai growled, pulling Takeda closer and kissed him again. “God you’re beautiful when you’re aroused.” He whispered softly Takeda looked up at Ukai, seeing his ears flushed and his pupils dilated. “You are too.” He whispered softly. He sank down to his knees, gently pulling down his athletic pants with one hand.

He gasped when Ukai’s cock was exposed. “What’d they feed you?” He whispered softly, staring at Ukai’s thick member. Ukai just let out a soft chuckle. “If you can’t take it in your mouth, you can just lick it if you want.” He whispered softly.

Takeda looked up at Ukai for a moment, but then nodded. He gently lapped at the head of his cock, using the hand that wasn’t currently down his pants to stroke at Ukai’s shaft, wanting to know what he looked like in the throes of pleasure. He moaned around the ball of flesh in his mouth as he let his fingers sink deeper into his hole. Ukai looked down at him, having to steady himself against the stall wall, biting his lip. He moaned out loudly. “Tak-Takeda, I’m going to cum.” He panted softly.

Takeda was now too worried about his own orgasm to realize that Ukai was about to orgasm inside his mouth. He moaned out around him, orgasming into his athletic pants. “Gon- cum.” Ukai said. His hips bucked, and slid down Takeda’s throat. He bit his lip, unable to think about the consequences as he dumped his load into Takeda’s throat. He pulled out quickly, pulling his pants back up and crouched down. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. Takeda wiped his mouth, gently removing his fingers from his ass. “Huh?” He whispered softly. “Oh, yeah I’m fine.” He smiled wide. “I guess I don’t really have a gag reflex.” He blushed gently, slowly standing up.

He left Ukai, wide eyed and wide mouthed, in the stall as he went to go wash his hands. “What?” He whispered softly, not looking up. Ukai gently wrapped his arms around Takeda. “That’s really hot.” He whispered softly. Takeda turned bright pink and looked away from the mirror. “Th-Thanks I guess.” He whispered with a blush.

“Let’s go back to my room.” Ukai whispered softly with a smile. Takeda nodded softly. “Sure, just one thing.” He said softly. He let Ukai wait outside as he pulled the pocket out from underneath his shirt, and threw it away. Ukai didn’t need a love potion, he needed confidence to let him know the truth about his crush on him. “Let’s go.” Takeda said softly as he walked out of the bathroom, walking back to the dorms practically attached to the hip of the Karasuno team coach.


	6. Bokuto Likes Chicken Strips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been like 6 days im so sorry friends!!nThis chapter is about Bokuto and Akaashi!

Akaashi walked a few steps ahead of Bokuto, who was valiantly trying to hold a handful of chicken strips in his napkin from the cafeteria. “Why do you need chicken strips?” He asked Bo from ahead of him, already sounding like he was irritated.

“Midnight snack!” Bokuto said with a prideful smile, hoping that the cafeteria staff didn’t mind that he took off with food from there. “You are impossible.” He said with a roll of his eyes. He typically would go for a run after eating dinner, but today he knew the trails would probably be full with the rest of the other teams trying to get at least a basic work out in even if they were unable to practice in the gymnasiums.

“Do you want to go on a run?” He said, slowing his steps so he matched Bokuto’s again. Bokuto was too entranced by trying to make sure no chicken fell to the ground, that he didn’t hear Akaashi.

Akaashi reached over and grabbed one of the strips and bit it, quickly jogging ahead towards their room. “Hey! Chicken thief!” Bokuto exclaimed, yet was unable to do anything faster than a slow jog because he wasn’t willing to lose the rest of his chicken strips.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled out, standing at the door to their dorm room since Akaashi had been the only one to bring the key to dinner. Akaashi opened the door a crack, slipping his hand out to grab another chicken strip from Bokutos hand and shut the door again quickly.

Bokuto looked down at his strips, pouting a little bit. He huffed a little bit. “Let me in!” He whined, stomping his feet a little bit. Akaashi watched him through the peep hole, smirking a little bit as he watched his boyfriend pout in the middle of the hallway.

“I’ll give you a blowjob, lemme in Akaashi.” Bokuto whined out. That Akaashi’s eyes go wide and he flung open the door. “Really?” He said quickly. Bokuto pushed past him and set his chicken strips into a plastic zip bag and ignored Akaashi for a moment.

He set the baggie onto the counter, and then looked up at Akaashi. “Are blowjobs important to you?” He whispered. That made Akaashi growl and crawl under his blankets to ignore Bokuto.

Bokuto walked over to his boyfriend, giving a little bit of a pout. Some called Bokuto an airhead, sometimes in the volleyball sense, sometimes in the academic sense, but he never really thought of himself as an airhead in a romantic or sexual sense. “Akaashi…” Bokuto whispered softly gently falling to his knees next to Akaashi’s futon. “Hey,” He whispered with a pout, giving Akaashi a poke in the shoulder.

Akaashi didn’t quite ignore him, but curled up a bit more and tried to ignore his boyfriend, the pout staining his beautiful now so loud that he could already hear the ringing in his ears. He sighed softly, rolling over.

“I really like having blowjobs.” He said quickly, hiding his face.

“You never told me that before…” Bokuto said in response, relaxing a little bit. Akaashi chuckled softly. “You never asked.” He said. Bokuto looked down in shame. “Can I?” Bokuto said after a moment. Akaashi looked up at him in surprise, not expecting that from his boyfriend, who was typically most worried about when he was going to be able to stick it in his ass during the middle of foreplay.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He said softly. Bokuto’s face lit up and he crawled underneath Akaashi’s blanket and pulled down his pants to start lapping gently at his now only half-soft cock.  
“Bo!” Akaashi whimpered softly. He flung the blanket off him, letting Bokuto push his pants down a bit more to expose his erogenous areas. Bokuto lapped at the head of Akaashi’s cock, using his hand on Akaashi’s cock and Akaashi quickly gained a full hardness between his thighs.

“That’s not really a blowjob, that’s just licking.” He said down to his boyfriend with a chuckle. He reached down and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s signature black and white hair and gently guided him down onto his cock. Akaashi moaned out loudly, then bit down onto his finger. Bokuto looked up at Akaashi when he moaned out, realizing now how much he loved it. He lapped and bobbed his head on Akaashi’s cock, only able to take so much before he started to gag. Bokuto panted, making soft slurping noises as he tried his best with his first blowjob.

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto, biting his lip and moaning out loudly again. “God you’re hot, looking like that.” He said, which made Bokuto hum in response, which went from Bokuto’s throat, to the tip of Akaashi’s cock and then straight to his balls. “Bo, gon—“Akaashi said softly with a whimper, biting his lip.

Bokuto looked up, gasping out and was unable to move fast enough. Strands of cum fell to Bokuto’s face, on his cheeks and nose as well as his mouth, and even a few spots landed in his hair. Bokuto lapped at the cum on his lips trying to look sexy, but after a moment looked horrified.

“That’s gross!” He said in shock. Akaashi stood up suddenly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I would cum that fast!” He said softly. 

“Not you. Cum tastes so gross.” He said, going to the vanity and started warm water, sticking his mouth under the faucet.

Akaashi chuckled softly, running his fingers through his hair with a little bit of a musing smile on his face. “Maybe we should take a shower before our run.” He said.

Bokuto gave Akaashi a semi-dirty look that he could manage. “Yeah, maybe~” He said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes. He walked back over to Akaashi’s bed. “Other than the taste, I really do like giving you blowjobs.” He said with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments is greatly appreciated!!


	7. Sunset Date

Suga walked with Daichi down the empty sidewalk. They were on the opposite side of the campus, and probably wouldn’t be spotted. Although it wasn’t uncommon that players on the same team for many years develop close relationships, Suga and Daichi were private people. “I can’t believe that the captains were paired.” He said softly, looking down at Daichi’s hand, which was holding his own hand. Daichi looked down at Suga and smiled. “What, are you jealous of Moniwa?” Daichi said softly.

Suga chuckled softly. “Maybe.” He smiled. “He’ll get to see you in the morning when you’re all sleepy and haven’t brushed your hair yet,” He said softly as the came up to a small grassy hill and Suga laid out their fluffy blanket. “This will be a perfect spot to watch the sun set.” He commented as he laid down on one side, taking off his sneakers and laid out.

“I think I found something even better to watch.” Daichi said as he took off his sneakers as well, laying down next to Suga and curled up next to his longtime boyfriend. They gently curled their fingers together again.

“Do you think we’ll make it through nationals?” Daichi said softly. There was a pause of a few moments before Suga reached over with his free hand and jabbed Daichi in the side. “Okay, okay!” He said softly, chuckling a little bit as he rubbed his sore side for a moment.

“I just hope your bruise heals by the time nationals start. You don’t look very powerful as captain with a giant bruise on your face.” Suga said, gently tracing the outline of the wound on his cheek for a moment before looking back up at the sunset.

Daichi nodded softly. “I agree. Although it makes me look intimidating, like ‘Oh, he can take a hit don’t try to mess with him.’” Daichi added with a chuckle.

“They shouldn’t be messing with you anyway.” Suga said with a soft smile.

“Aren’t you sweet.” Daichi said softly. He rolled onto his back, and watched the sunset, this time not reflected through Suga’s eyes.

“Did you see everyone at dinner?” Suga said softly. Daichi nodded. “I found everyone except for Yamaguchi. He said that he was going to take an early night tonight, something about being really tired because he couldn’t sleep well last night and didn’t sleep at all during the bus ride.” Daichi said.

Suga smirked. “He’s probably talking to his internet girlfriend.” He chuckled softly. “It seems that Yamaguchi is the gayest looking one on our team, but really the straightest.”

“Noya is straight.” Daichi said back. There was a pause, and then both snorted. “Oh, he tries to be straight. He’ll find his love for Azumane soon enough, I’m sure.” Suga said softly. “It’s not a good idea to push them, you know what happened last time.” He said softly, both remembering the actions unfolding in the broom closet at the Karasuno gymnasium.

“Yeah.” Daichi said softly.

“Did you see Tsukki though? He’s getting really comfortable with Kuroo.” Suga said. “I was just getting off the bus when I watched their little show this morning. Even though Tsukki’s face was plain like it always is, I could tell that he really loved Kuroo.” He said softly.

Daichi nodded softly. “Mama Suga keeping an eye on her little chicks.” He whispered with a small smile. “Maybe.” Suga said in retaliation, leaning down and gave Daichi a gentle kiss.

“I hope he learns from Kuroo.” Daichi said softly. “I agree.” Suga said with a soft nod. “It would be good for him, especially after breaking his finger the way he did.” Suga said softly.

They both watched in comfortable peacefulness as the sun set, turning the sky many colors before it slipped below the horizon.

“I love you, Daichi.” He whispered softly.

“I love you too, babe.” Daichi responded with a smile, leaning up and kissed him gently


	8. Planning A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on Kuroo and Tsukishima, and leads up to Yamaguchis/Haibas chapter!

Tsukki sat in the grass, watching from the other side of the fence as someone from the janitorial staff stood above the pool, using three hoses to fill it up. There weren’t many things that Tsukki decidedly liked, one of them being dinosaurs, the other being swimming in a swimming pool. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, relaxing again and blushed gently. “Kuroo you spooked me.” He said softly.

His boyfriend sat down in the grass next to him. “You checking out that little old lady?” Kuroo said with a little bit of a smirk, pulling him close. Tsukki looked over at him with a look. He wasn’t rolling his eyes, but Kuroo knew he could have been doing as much to mean the same thing.

“I haven’t gone swimming in a swimming pool for a few months,” He said softly. “I really like swimming.” He said softly, crawling into Kuroo’s lap.

“How is your hand feeling?” He asked, holding his wounded hand in his own hand.

“It aches,” He said, laying his head on his chest. “but it feels better than before.”

“Is that because it has dinosaurs drawn on it now?” He asked with a smile.

“…No.” Tsukki said after a moment. “but look at this one. Lev drew a Velociraptor on my cast right here.” He said proudly, looking at his cast and showing it to his boyfriend. “Does Lev like dinosaurs too?” He asked.

Kuroo hummed. “I’m not sure what he was like before he came to the team. He was kind of a quiet one, if you can believe that.” He let out a chuckle.

Tsukki looked up, reaching up and running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, trying to smooth it down. “Will you let me do your hair one day?” He said softly.

Kuroo pouted. “I thought you liked my hair the way it was.” He said softly. He noticed Tsukki was shivering. The sun had now set, and while it was still kind of light out, there was a chill starting to fall onto the campus. Kuroo gently pulled his Nekoma jacket off and wrapped it around Tsukki.

“You’re so good to me.”  Tsukki said softly, curling up into Kuroo’s chest.

“I know, I know.” Kuroo said softly, gently rubbing his back. They were quiet for a few moments, and then Kuroo looked down and realized that Tsukki had fallen asleep.

It took Kuroo a few moments, but Kuroo stood up with Tsukki in his arms. He made their way back to their dorm room, the thin blonde laying princess style in his arms. He used his feet to open the doors, knocking on the door knowing that Yamaguchi was staying in their dorm room, hiding away from the Dateko blocker.

Kuroo didn’t mind, he had become close to him since he was childhood friends with his boyfriend, and they weren’t going to use the extra futon in their room anyway. Yamaguchi opened the door, letting Kuroo in. “Welcome home.” He whispered softly, seeing his children friend asleep in Kuroo’s arms.

“I’m back.” Kuroo said softly. Yamaguchi returned to his futon, unable to contain his smile when he heard his phone vibrating, another message from L, his online friend. Kuroo gently laid Tsukki down on the futon. He reached over and dug through Tsukki’s duffel bag, smiling when he found a pair of dark green shorts, and the matching white shirt that had a triceratops on the front.

Kuroo set the clothes aside, taking off his jacket, and then undressing Tsukki, worried about waking him up. Kuroo loved Tsukkis body, thin and lithe, but just now starting to form some muscle since he was now working out daily. He wrapped Tsukki up in the comforter and walked over to Yamaguchi.

“Hey, Yams?” He whispered softly. Yams looked up from his phone after a moment.

“What’s up?”

“If I wake up early tomorrow, will you straighten my hair?” He said softly.

Yamaguchi looked up at Kuroo with an odd face. “Really?” Kuroo nodded softly. “Yeah. I want to surprise Kei.” He said softly. Yams nodded softly. “Alright, I’ll wake up early tomorrow and do your hair.” He said with a chuckle.

Kuroo nodded to himself, walking back over to Tsukki. He undressed down to his boxers and crawled underneath the blanket next to his sleepy boyfriend. He smiled a little bit with pride as Kei gently curled himself against Kuroo’s body.


	9. Kageyama and Hinata

Kageyama and Hinata, while having been in a relationship now for almost a month, they slept in separate beds. This was mostly because Hinata had such a hard time with staying still while he was asleep and sometimes ended up with his feet on his pillow by the time he woke up for morning practice.

Kageyama was the first one to wake up usually, and decided to take a shower, thankful when he realized that the shower was empty. Who knew filling teenage boys with meat, give them comfortable beds, and promise no practice until the day after tomorrow would make the boys fall asleep for a long time. He came back, seeing Hinata curled up into a ball on his bed. Kageyama, who was now dressed in a pair of old shorts, no shirt and had his towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hinata,” He said softly, walking over to him and sat down. “Hinata.” He said, poking him in the cheek. He observed his body, he was shaking, and biting his lip. He was probably having a nightmare. Sometimes Hinata would get nightmares, which were easily gotten over once he woke up since they were typically about their opponent teams.

Hinata woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open and let out a soft whimper. “Tobio?” He said softly in a gentle voice, not realizing how cute he looked. It took him a moment to fully wake up, but he suddenly popped his head under the comforter. “Go away.” He whispered softly. Kageyama gave him an odd look. “Are you okay?” He said softly, gently touching his hip.

What came next, was most definitely a strangled moan. “Hinata, did you have a dirty dream?” He said softly.

“G-Go away.” Hinata said softly, his voice cracking. Kageyama gently pulled the comforter off Hinata. “You don’t need to hide it anymore.” He said softly, gently reaching down his shorts and started stroking his hardness. Hinata let out a breathy pant, and then wrapped his arms around him. “T-Tobio.” He whispered softly, watching Kageyama pull closer and kiss him. Hinata moaned out softly, his cheek turning bright pink. He reached down and gently dragged his pajama shorts down.

Hinata let out a squeak as Kageyama pushed Hinata’s legs into his chest. He kissed his thighs. Tobio loved worshipping Hinata’s thighs and legs, the same legs that jumped their way into winning their games as well as the legs that wrap around his hips when they fucked. Tobio reached under Hinata’s pillow and grabbed the small bottle of lube and the condom.

“Oh?” He whispered. “Whats this?” He said softly. His face was plain, but his voice was teasing. “You never change.” He chuckled softly, pouring some lube onto his fingers and slid two into Hinata’s hole.

Hinata let out a little squeak, his back bowing a little bit as he was fingered. He could tell that Tobio was searching for the little bundle of nerves inside of him. “Fuck.” He whispered when he found it. “That’s it, there,” He whispered softly.

Kageyama leaned down and sucked on Hinata’s nipples gently, pulling them between his teeth occasionally. “Please.” Hinata said softly. Kageyama looked up. “Please put it in.” Hinata whispered softly. Kageyama couldn’t deny that pretty face saying dirty things like that. He held his thighs up and slid into him. Hinata’s mouth went wide open, and he squeezed his eye shut.

Kageyama moaned out loudly as he started to push inside of him, “I can’t believe how tight you are.” He said softly, holding his thighs as he started to fuck him quickly. Hinata bit his hand, wanting to not make very much sound. Kageyama gently pulled his hand away and before Kageyama could beg him not to hide his noises, Hinata made a very lewd moan.

Kageyama growled gently. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He whispered softly. He kept slamming into his boyfriend for a few moments longer before sliding in deep and orgasming.

“Did you ju- “Hinata whispered softly before gasping out and orgasming against his tummy, laying there panting gently.

“I should ground you from my ass.” He said softly with a pout. “Oh yeah?” Kageyama said softly, hitching his hips a little bit, making Hinata moan out loudly. “You wouldn’t last very long. You love my dick.” He said softly, gently rutting against Kageyamas cock as he pulled out.

“I need to take a shower.” Hinata whispered softly. Kageyama gave a chuckle.

“Hinata? Showering? Before noon?” He teased. “Yeah, someone decided to wake me up from a dirty dream.” He rolled his eyes, balling his hand into a fist and bonking Kageyama on the crown of his head gently in a way that was purely teasing. He grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. His stomach growled, and he pouted a little bit. He wanted to eat breakfast, but knew he probably wasn’t going to be able to sit until he showered.

He stepped inside, and walked to the center of the stalls, turning on the showerhead to hot and hung up the towel, standing underneath the warm rinse for a little while. He heard to familiar voices coming close to the shower room, and then walking inside. He peeked through the shower stall to see Azumane and Nishinoya walking in together, and walking into the same stall on the very far end of the room. Hinata smiled, thinking about how he was going to tell Kageyama, and the rest of the team at breakfast what he had seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated.


	10. NEW RAREPAIR

Yamaguchi was always a pain to get up in the morning, as well as Tsukki so Kuroo was typically charged with waking the pair up. He gave nudges to Yamaguchi’s feet until the green haired boy woke up. Tsukki was a different story. Yamaguchi stood up and grabbed his towel, rubbing his eyes as he walked down to the communal bathroom. He smiled, seeing Hinata who was already in his swimming trunks and yelling at Sleepy-yama to hurry up so they could go swimming before the pool filled up with students.

“Are you guys going swimming?” Yamaguchi asked as he passed Hinata. Hinata nodded. “Everyone’s gonna go. Some of the Nekoma team doesn’t know how to swim, but they’re planning to go sun bathing.” Hinata said with excitement. “and I heard that Takeda is gonna order pizza.” Hinata said excitedly.

“You don’t even like pizza.” Kageyama said, passing by Yamaguchi to stand in the hallway as he dried his hair with a towel. “I do when it’s _free_!” Hinata said indignantly. Kageyama just rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell Tsukki! He likes swimming.” Yamaguchi said with a smile.

The shower stalls were mostly full this morning, He waved when he saw his teammate Ennoshita come sit in line with him. “Hey, are you going swimming today?” He asked in his soft voice. Yamaguchi shrugged. “I’m going for a run first, and then I have something to do in Tokyo. I may make it back for pizza.” He explained.

He paused for a moment, and then turned bright pink when he realized last night that he had agreed to meet his friend in Tokyo today. He had never really been to Tokyo before, except when he was too young to remember and he was excited just to go see the city anyway. When he saw Onagawa come out of one of the stalls, he quickly went into it.

He touched his face, realizing that he was blushing bright pink. He turned on the shower to very warm. He sighed happily. He loved showers that ran from commercial water heaters because the water got so much hotter than regular water heaters like the one in his house. He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling like he was a giddy little school girl.

He remembered how they met as if it was just a few days ago, even though it was almost a year ago. They had met when his friend had found his blog in the middle of the night, and left almost 60 notifications that he woke up to in the morning. He walked to school with a giant blush on his face that day. When he and Tsukki ate their lunch, Yams talked to him about and Tsukki talked about messaging him because Yam’s blog was like an extension of himself, and if this person liked his blog so much, they would probably turn into great friends.

Yamaguchi went home that night, and messaged this person, thanking them for all the notifications. They started talking about stars, which got Yamaguchi talking about how many stars he could see in the night sky since he lived in the country, and his friend talking about how he would love to visit the countryside sometime because he had a telescope that didn’t get used very often because of the light pollution in his city.

Since that day, they talked almost every day, and even sending good morning and good night texts when either of them got sick. They never traded Facebooks, or Line accounts, and all Yamaguchi knew about his friend was that he lived in Tokyo and his name started with an L. All his friend knew about him was that his name started with a T.

Yamaguchi let out a squeak in excitement. He quickly washed his hair and changed into a fresh pair of shorts and his training sweater before getting out. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to straighten Kuroo’s hair that he didn’t realize that Asahi and Yu went into the stall that he just got out of. Showering together for them wasn’t unheard of, and since the shower room was so full that it went noticed by everyone, but nobody really cared. What did go unnoticed was Asahi being pushed against the stall once the door was shut, and Yu jumping on him and wrapping his legs around his waist so that he could be high enough to kiss him gently.

Yamaguchi dried his hair with his towel as he walked back down to Kuroo and Tsukkis room. He walked inside and went straight for his duffel bag, grabbing out his nice pair of dark jeans, his shirt that had constellations on it, and his dark blue jacket that had a fluffy lining on the inside. Tsukki shuffled his feet, dragging his towel behind him as he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Hey can you straighten my hair now?” Kuroo asked, peeking his head over at Yamaguchi. “Ooh, do you have a date today?” He said softly.

“No!” Yamaguchi said, the freckles on his cheeks becoming more prominent when he blushed bright pink. “I’m just meeting a friend that lives in Tokyo.” He said softly. He put on a cute pair of boxers, and then wiggled his butt into jeans.

“Tight black jeans? Definitely a date.” Kuroo said with a smirk. “I’m about to have two hot plates near your hair, be nice.” He said, giving Kuroo a poke to the stomach before walking over to the vanity and plugged in his straight iron in and turned it on.

Yamaguchi put on his shirt, and then went back over to the vanity and bent over, standing very close to the mirror. He drew perfect eyeliner onto his eyes, smiling with pride. “Perfect.” He said softly. He hovered his hand over the flat iron. “Alright its ready.” He said softly.

Kuroo jumped up from the futon, leaving his phone as he joined Yamaguchi. “Should I take my shirt off?” Kuroo asked, and Yamaguchi chuckled softly. “No, just sit down on your knees so I can reach your hair.” He explained.

Yamaguchi sprayed Kuroo’s hair with product before applying the flat iron to his dark hair. Yamaguchi was very careful not to touch the iron to his scalp knowing since he probably hadn’t had a flat iron near his hair so his scalp was probably going to be tender.

Tsukki walked back in, drying his hair, as Yamaguchi was straightening his hair. “Did you lose a bet, Kuroo?” He asked softly with a chuckle. Kuroo looked over at Tsukki, but didn’t move his head. “I’m trying something new.” He said softly, glaring him. Tsukki nodded softly and went over to their duffel bags and found some casual clothes to wear to breakfast.

“Oh, Tsukishima. Hinata said that the pool is going to be open today, and there’s going to be a pizza party some time.” Tsukki nodded softly. “I didn’t bring my swimming suit. Kuroo, want to go into Tokyo and buy one?” He asked.

“Sure. I don’t think I’ve gone swimming for like years, so I’ll have to get a pair of swimming shorts too.” Kuroo mentioned.

“We could ride the train into Tokyo together.” Yamaguchi said with a smile. He styled Kuroo’s hair. It was still laying forward, but it laid flat around the rest of his head, looking neater. “Alright, Tsukki. What do you think?” Yamaguchi asked, showing him Kuroo’s hair.

Tsukki looked over at Kuroo when he pulled his triceratops sweater over his head. His cheeks turned bright pink, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears for a moment. “I-It’s nice.” He said softly.

“That means it looks amazing in Kei-language.” Yamaguchi said proudly, unplugging his flat iron and went back to his little area and put his sneakers on. He waited for his friend and his friend’s boyfriend as they got dressed. He was kind of glad that he wouldn’t have to ride the bullet train alone today.

They walked together, Kuroo in the middle and Kei hanging off his arm like Tsukki was arm candy, and Yamaguchi was on the other side of Kuroo, messaging his friend online who had left his home early so that he could escape the detection of his roommate.

Goshiki sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. “Hey want to go get breakfast?” He asked softly, knowing his friends would be going on their run right about now and he decided to take the directors words about not practicing for two days to heart. He looked over and noticed that Lev had already left. He sighed softly, getting up and putting his sweatshirt over his head and headed for breakfast alone.

Yamaguchi swiped his card and joined his friends on the bullet train. He smiled when Kuroo gave up his seat so that Yamaguchi could sit down. Kuroo preferred to be standing anyway, then he could keep his eyes on the entire train, and look at Tsukki in a very cute angle.

Kuroo and Tsukki got off the train first, and Yamaguchi sat on the bench seat near the doors, messaging his friend on his phone. He again, turned bright pink. He rubbed his cheeks, smiling softly. He chuckled when he thought how he might pass out because all the blood in his body going to his cheeks. He listened for his stop, waiting to listen for downtown. When they arrived, he practically skipped out of the train and straight up the stairs to the bustling city that is downtown Tokyo.

Yamaguchi let out an excited squeak, checking his phone again, getting directions for the restaurant that he was going to meet his friend at. He took quick steps, adjusting his shirt and jeans so that they looked just perfectly. He turned the corner, and was about to go inside when he noticed that he saw someone familiar. He stood in fear for a moment as he realized that Haiba from the Nekoma team was sauntering up wearing loose dark blue jeans and a plain black tee-shirt. He was also wearing sunglasses and had this look of _don’t talk to me, I could buy you._

Yamaguchi took a few steps back. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. _Haiba couldn’t be his friend! His name started with an H and his friend’s name started with an L._ Yamaguchi took a deep breath, stepping inside, in just enough time to hear Haiba say something.

“Reservation for two, Lev Haiba.” He said softly. Yamaguchi gasped out loud, a little bit louder than he was expecting. Haiba turned around and looked at Yamaguchi.

“You’re that shitty pinch server from Karasuno!” He said, taking off his glasses. “It’s me, Lev. From Nekoma!” He said excitedly.

“I know…” Yamaguchi said softly. “I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi, T for short.” He said softly.

The next thing that Yamaguchi felt, wasn’t the pounding heart in his chest, or the sweat on his fingertips, or even the rock that was in his shoe. The next thing that Yamaguchi felt was Lev’s finger on his chin, leading his face up so that Lev could kiss him deeply on the lips.

Yamaguchi melted into the kiss a little bit, but then pulled away. “This is wrong.” He said softly. He stopped the kiss, but didn’t stop Levs hand from being tangled with his own.

“Kiss me then, Romeo.” Lev whispered with a soft smile, leaning down to Yamaguchi’s level. Yamaguchi turned bright pink, thinking about how this was really weird, and wrong and how he should be running back to his best friend. He sighed softly, if he didn’t get out of his comfort zone, he would never experience anything new.

He leaned up and kissed Lev again, taking him by surprise and sliding his tongue into Levs mouth and smirked when Lev jumped a little bit. “O-Oh.” He whispered softly.

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi said softly.

“I thought you were going to be too shy to do that. I really liked that.” Lev responded with a gentle smile.

“Well, get used to it.” He smirked, reaching back and pinching Lev’s ass. “Now come on, the waitress is waiting on us.” He said softly with a little chuckle. Haiba didn’t let go of his hand as they walked to the table, and Yamaguchi was very thankful for that. Yamaguchi smiled proudly. Tsukki and Kuroo could make it work from opposing sides of the net, then so could he and Lev.


	11. Final Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the "Everyone is happy and gay" chapter

Asahi and Noya walked out to the swimming pool, happily holding hands. Noya was practically through the roof since Asahi confessed to him late one night, and if anyone was wondering, yes. Nishinoya’s dick was larger than Ushijima’s, which made Noya practically bounce off the wall with excitement when Asahi told him. They walked onto the warm sidewalk, just as Tendou made a massive splash as he did a cannon ball off the high diving board, soaking Kageyama and Hinata, who were trying to splash each other in the water anyway.

“Woah,” Noya whispered with excitement, and soon Asahi was dragged off to join the party.

Tendou got out of the water, and went back up in line, laughing happily and singing as he waited, he smiled even wider when his boyfriend Ushijima came up behind him and grabbed his ass. “Be nice to the first years.” Ushijima whispered softly and Tendou nodded with a chuckle. “Alright babe.”

Takeda had been sunbathing since he didn’t really like swimming very much. He had been that is, until Ukai had pulled his chair next to his own and now he was valiantly trying to keep his cheeks from blushing as Ukai was kissing onto his neck underneath his book.

Bokuto and most of his team were playing around with a beach ball, except Bokuto had to keep getting out of the pool because he would get over excited and accidentally spike the ball out of the pool.

Kuroo and Tsukki were enjoying themselves in the shallower end, and Kuroo was having a ball showing off his new swimming trunks to anybody that would walk by and not give him a dirty look. Kenma was floating on his back, close to where Bokuto and his friends were playing. His PSP was in a zip top bag and he was trying valiantly to get to the next level.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi were sitting with their feet in the pool, eating warm pretzels and complaining about how bright the sun was today, although they occasionally shoved Bokutos beach ball back into the water for him. Oikawa had given Iwaizumi a kiss before joining Kindachi and Kunimi in a pickup game of beach volley, playing against Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and Lev.

Practically the whole team cheered when someone yelled that the pizza was here. Four boxes were carried in by grandpa Ukai, and the rest of the boxes were followed by Yachi and Kiyoko. It took Taketora, Tanaka, and Noya a little while to calm down before eating some pizza because _oh my gosh Kiyoko-san is in a lacy black bikini._

“Don’t get used to it. Tomorrow at 5 am we’re starting sprints.” Ukai said seriously. The teams nodded in agreement, glad to get back to their daily practices tomorrow, even if they did adore the break that they were given.

Behind Ukai, Takeda tossed the love potion into wooded area behind the pool area. He thought that the love potion had ended up not working, despite all the new loving couples around him. But who knows, the potion could have brought their feelings to the surface, or it could have not done anything and everything that happened was just fate. The world may never know.

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
